Un sueño hecho realidad
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Una fuerte tormenta de nieve ha azotado el Reino Unido y el Callejón Diagon está completamente colapsado de nieve. Ante este panorama, Arthur Weasley tiene que aventurarse al mundo muggle para encontrar el regalo perfecto para Hermione, la persona a la que le toca regalar ese año. ¿Qué cosas podrían pasarle en el mundo que ha estudiado durante tanto tiempo?


Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los versos que podéis encontrar pertenecen a la canción "Rape me" de Nirvana y es completamente de su propiedad. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades Complicadas" del foro **Provocare Ravenclaw.**

* * *

**"Un sueño hecho realidad"**

La tormenta de nieve más potente que jamás había presenciado Londres atormentó a los habitantes de la ciudad durante días y noches completas a mediados de diciembre. La inquietud se mascaba en el ambiente pues magos y muggles por igual sentían que sus regalos y celebraciones navideñas peligraban.

La tormenta no dio tregua hasta la víspera de Navidad, momento en el que ya un gran número de personas creían que ese año no habría fiestas. Para el momento en el que las gentes pudieron echarse a la calle, toneladas de nieve habían caído sobre el pavimento y llenaban las aceras. Los vientos, aunque algo más tranquilos, no dejaban de soplar llevando con ellos frío polvo blanco, y el cielo permanecía de un amenazante color gris.

La Madriguera vivía esos días con frenética incertidumbre. Era veinticuatro de diciembre y nadie había podido comprar sus regalos. A esas alturas, todos estaban seguros de que ese año sólo recibirían el típico jersey tejido a mano de la señora Weasley. Ni siquiera podían echar mano del catálogo vía lechuza, pues las pobres no podían volar con ese tiempo.

—Algo me dice que este año no va a haber amigo invisible...—murmuró Ron por lo bajo mientras desayunaban.

Hacía ya un par de años que, en vez de comprar regalos para todos, una tarea difícil y costosa, hacían un amigo invisible para que todos recibiesen uno o dos regalos bonitos y bien pensados. Era una manera sencilla de celebrar la Navidad y que solía ser emocionante para todos, preguntándose durante días quién tendría que regalar a quién.

—Desde luego que lo habrá, hijo. Ahora come y calla, que estás poniendo nerviosa a la familia—replicó Molly Weasley, mirándole de una forma que no dejaba lugar a quejas—. Vuestro padre está ahora mismo en Londres, la tormenta no ha sido tan fuerte allí. Seguro que podrá conseguir regalos en el Callejón Diagon.

No había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando vía libre al aire helado. Arthur Weasley se tambaleó hasta una silla, sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros. Su esposa se apresuró a ponerle una taza de humeante té y atosigarle con preguntas.

—¿Y bien?—preguntaba la mujer, mirándole expectante—. ¿Los regalos?

—Una catástrofe, Molly, una verdadera catástrofe—farfulló el señor Weasley—. Cerrado, todo está cerrado. No he podido poner ni un pie, querida, ¡ni un pie en el Callejón!

—¿Por qué? La tormenta no puede haber sido tan fuerte en Londres—intervino Ginny, arqueando una ceja.

—Puede que no, pero las entradas están bloqueadas. Según he oído...

—¡Nieve, nieve por todas partes!

Molly, Arthur, Ron y Ginny pegaron un bote al mismo tiempo cuando la puerta de la Madriguera se abrió inesperadamente. George Weasley entraba echando humo por la oreja, cubierto de nieve y tiritando. Si era de frío o de ira, no podrían haberlo dicho.

—¡Hijo!¡Pensé que te quedarías todo el día en la tienda!

—Ese era el plan, pero empezó a nevar y no ha parado durante toda la maldita noche y ahora hay varios metros de nieve. Tardarán horas en quitarla porque ha pasado no sé qué cosa en el Ministerio a causa del tiempo y no podrán enviar a los operadores—explicó George masticando un panecillo con saña—. Le dije al enviado del ministerio que nos podríamos encargar nosotros mismos, me refiero a los propietarios de las tiendas, pero el muy pedante dijo que eso iba contra la normativa 346B, por la cual sólo el personal autorizado del Ministerio podía encargarse de catástrofes atmosféricas—recitó de memoria, dándole un tonillo irritante—. Me recordó horrores a Percy—añadió, tras unos segundos de silencio.

Las risas fueron acalladas por una mirada enfadada de Molly pero seguían escuchándose resoplidos aislados. Sin embargo, el buen humor no duró mucho, teniendo en cuenta que lo más seguro era que se hubieran quedado sin regalos.

Arthur comía tranquilamente una tostada cuando una idea brillante pareció iluminar toda la cocina.

—¡Lo tengo!—exclamó, con la boca llena—. ¡Podremos comprar regalos en el mundo muggle!

—Papá, si los magos no pueden abrir sus tiendas, ¿por qué iban a poder los muggles?—inquirió Ron, con una sonrisa.

—No te creas, Ron—le contradijo George—. Eché un vistazo a la calle cuando saludé a Hannah en el Caldero Chorreante y la calle parecía más o menos despejada. Usan esos coches con palas enormes para quitar la nieve. No sé si para ellos serán la gran cosa pero desde luego son más eficientes que los lameculos del Ministerio...

—¡George, no hables así en la mesa!

—Lo siento, mamá—dijo automáticamente, sin parecer muy avergonzado.

—Sí, sí, quitanieves, hijo. Eso son—dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.

Su mente voló lejos, imaginándose a sí mismo en el maravilloso mundo muggle. Oh, sí. Caminando entre la gente con pantalones y camiseta; viendo a los chavales con _audiofonos _sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música; examinar más de cerca los _macroondas_ y, con un poco de suerte, ¡hasta podría descubrir la función de los patitos de goma! Harry no había sido demasiado explícito con eso. Oh, eran tantas las posibilidades...

—¡Arthur, Arthur!

El hombre dio un notable bote que hizo reír a sus hijos.

—¡Molly, no me des esos sustos!—se quejó, colocándose una mano sobre el corazón de manera exagerada.

—No tendría que hacerlo si prestases más atención—replicó la mujer—. Lo que decíamos, es que puede ser una buena idea y, la verdad, no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

—¿Perdemos?—exclamó Ron, negando con la cabeza—. No, no. Esta tarde viene Hermione con sus padres—le recordó el chico, tragando saliva con nerviosismo. Arthur sonrió, comprendiendo el miedo de Ron a sus futuros suegros—. Tengo que estar aquí y tú también, mamá. No puedes dejarme solo—suplicó el pobre.

—Es verdad, no puedo irme cuando es la primera vez que están en una casa de magos...

—Sí, sí, exacto—convino Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Podremos salir con ellos después, a las cuatro o así.

Ginny y George rieron suavemente.

—George, tú has tenido tratos con muggles, puedes ayudar a tu...

—Me temo, querida madre, que eso va a ser imposible—la interrumpió con una sonrisa—. Tengo que asegurarme de que la nieve no estropee algo en la tienda. He dejado sola a Amy—hizo una mueca muy elocuente—. Es increíblemente entregada pero una histérica. Iré al Londres muggle cuando sepa que todo está bajo control. Puedo tardar horas.

—Ginny...—intentó la señora Weasley pero la muchacha ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa emocionada. ¡El mundo muggle!¡Estaría a su aire en el mundo muggle!

—He quedado con Harry. No nos queremos perder el encuentro entre Ron y los señores Granger. Harry va a traer palomitas, creo.

—¡Harry no haría eso!—gritó Ron, poco convencido.

El desayuno continuó con bromas y risas entre tostada y tostada. Arthur respiró hondo, como si con así pudiera aspirar toda la paz del ambiente. Se sentía relajado y todo lo feliz que podía llegar a ser. Tenía a sus hijos consigo, quizá no a todos, pero sabía que las cosas estarían bien desde ese momento en adelante.

Poco después de terminar de comer, se volvió a echar la capa de viaje por los hombros, se despidió de la familia y salió por la puerta hasta el punto en el que solía desaparecerse. Sus pies aterrizaron sobre la sucia calle en la que solía aparecerse cuando tenía que hacer alguna redada en el mundo muggle o arreglar alguna cosa. La imaginación de los magos torturadores de muggles no tenía límites.

Se mezcló entre la gente tratando de pasar desapercibido, algo bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no se había cambiado. Pero a Arthur le divertía la manera tan curiosa en que le miraba la gente que caminaba por la calle haciendo las compras de última hora. No se podía decir que fuese mucha...

El viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo hondear su capa y arrastrando sin compasión cualquier cosa que no estuviera bien agarrada por los transeúntes. También cortaba las mejillas y enfriaba sus narices, coloreándolas del típico color rojo que todo el mundo tenía casi permanentemente en las porciones de cara que no pudiesen tapar.

Arthur sentía las orejas heladas y se apresuró a entrar en la primera tienda que vio abierta. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando vio que era de música, algo que conocía bastante bien y en lo que podría manejarse. No se podía decir que fuese a sacar un regalo de allí pero la curiosidad picaba como un batallón de pulgas.

Observó con detenimiento cada cosa en la tienda, riéndose de vez en cuando de los nombres de algunos grupos o canciones. El dependiente, que tendría unos veinte años, le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando pero no hizo amago alguno de acercarse a él.

Arthur curioseó los _audiofonos _que había colgados en mitad de la tienda, preparados para que los clientes escuchasen algunas canciones. Se acercó más para tratar de entender cómo funcionaban pero el dependiente le interrumpió antes de que pudiese tirar un poco del cordón que los conectaba a algún lugar incierto.

—Señor—dijo, mascando chicle—, ¿necesita ayuda con algo?

—No, no, estoy bien—farfulló Arthur, intimidado por el chaval lleno de raros pendientes.

Se preguntó si sería alguna forma de comunicación con gente de su edad, algo parecido al pelo largo de los druidas, que indicaban su edad y, por tanto, lo sabios que eran. O quizá era una rara fórmula de apareamiento. Con los muggles, quién sabe; Hacían cosas my raras...

—Entonces no tire del cable, no vaya a ser que lo rompa—replicó el joven, todavía masticando y dando al señor Weasley una primera plana de toda su dentadura.

—Sí, lo siento—se disculpó. No quiso preguntar, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su recelo—. Perdón, pero, ¿cómo funciona esto?—terminó diciendo, señalando con un dedo al _audiofono_ que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo?—contestó el muchacho, levantando una ceja escéptica—. Vamos, hombre, que no tiene edad para andarse con bromas tontas.

Arthur se sonrojó, impresionando ante el impertinente joven. El dependiente, por su parte, negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para volver a su puesto. El señor Weasley le miró un rato, observando cómo leía un cómic que no consiguió reconocer. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a lo que tenía entre manos.

Como no había conseguido información ninguna del chico, se dijo que podría comprar un manual vía lechuza cuando el tiempo se estabilizase y las aves pudiesen volver a volar. Se encasquetó los cascos, descubriendo lo incómodos que eran, y le dio al gastado botón del play.

_Rape me _

_Rape me, my friend_

_Rape me_

_Rape me again*_

El señor Weasley dio un bote cuando las palabras tan violentas parecieron explotar en sus oídos. Se quitó los _audiofonos_ con rapidez y aún así pudo escuchar retazos de la canción debido al volumen tan alto en el que estaba.

—¡Señor, se va a acabar cargando toda la jodida máquina!—gritó el chaval, levantándose de la silla.

Apagó el reproductor y le lanzó una mirada al señor Weasley que sugería claramente que se largara lo antes posible o se encargaría él mismo de hacerlo.

Arthur abandonó la tienda ligeramente asustado y se enfrentó al aire frío de la calle con alivio. Siguió caminando pero esta vez fijándose bien en las tiendas que veía. La mayoría estaban cerradas, nada sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que no había casi nadie por la calle.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con renovada esperanza cuando vio una tienda enorme, como un supermercado pero de ropa, joyas y perfumes. Estuvo seguro de que ahí lograría encontrar algo para Hermione, la persona a la que tenía que regalar. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se las ingeniarían los demás para conseguir sus regalos pero él ya había encontrado las puertas del cielo.

—Buenos días, señor—le saludó una mujer cuando entró en la zona de perfumes—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Arthur frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el tono de la dependienta era de todo menos de bienvenida. Le había repasado de arriba a abajo, fijándose especialmente en su capa remendada mil veces y sus gafas torcidas.

—No, no creo que aquí haya algo que me pueda servir—respondió, enfadado.

Se fue con la cabeza bien alta y caminó entre las diferentes tiendas del centro comercial echando humo. Se decidió finalmente por una librería de aspecto pequeño y acogedor. No vio a nadie pero los estantes, altos hasta el techo, no dejaba mucho para la vista.

Arthur llegó a la parte de fantasía y ojeó con curiosidad los tomos. Se decidió por uno, pensando que sería bueno para Hermione, que se pasaba el día entre libros. Sin embargo, eso le parecía tan predecible que no estaba demasiado convencido. Decidió que podría comprar el libro y después buscar algo más imaginativo.

—Buenos días, señorita—saludó Arthur a la mujer que se había colocado detrás del mostrador. Ella también le miró de arriba abajo pero no pareció más hostil porque llevase una túnica en vez de pantalones...—. Quisiera comprar este libro.

—Muy bien, señor—dijo, con una sonrisa forzada como la de todas las dependientas—. Serán quince libras.

Arthur metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, buscando las libras que siembre llevaba consigo pero no estaban ahí. Buscó por todas partes, sintiendo cómo su vergüenza iba en aumento a medida que el tiempo pasaba y la mirada de la mujer se mantenía sobre él. Finalmente, tuvo que aceptar lo inevitable.

—Parece que se ha olvidado el dinero, señor—señaló la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva que, esta vez, pareció mucho más sincera—. Haremos una cosa: yo le guardo este libro en la trastienda si usted promete volver aquí en menos de veinte minutos con las quince libras. A las doce es mi hora de del almuerzo—explicó, guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

Arthur suspiró, preparándose para enfrentarse al frío y, mucho peor, a los reproches de su mujer. Aunque la perspectiva de encontrarse con los señores Granger consiguió sacarle una sonrisa de anticipación.

Oh, gracias a Merlín por las nueras con padres muggles de pies a cabeza.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

*Rape me: Viólame/ Viólame, amigo mío/ Viólame/ Viólame otra vez.

* * *

¡Dejad reviews!


End file.
